Consuelo
by mariiana
Summary: One-shot Rose&Scorpius. En ese instante eran dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectas para ensamblarse. Todo lo qué Scorpius Malfoy necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de cariño de Rose, de su Rose.


_**Consuelo**_

Octubre, un mes frío y deprimente. Las hojas de colores opacos bañaban el piso de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Un joven de veintidós años se encontraba en su habitación viendo las gotas de lluvia bañar su ventana y perderse en el marco de esta. Su habitación estaba impregnada de ese maldito olor, una mezcla de humedad, hojas secas, soledad y muerte.

Scorpius Malfoy odiaba ese Octubre. El maldito mes qué le había quitado lo único que amaba de su familia, a su madre, quién no estaba y no volvería.

La muerte de la señora Malfoy llenó los diarios del mundo mágico. Era la nueva noticia y su casa estaba llena y bañada de flores. Era el último mal qué se derramaba sobre Scorpius, además de la fama de sus ancestros y el no poder estar con la persona qué más amaba en el mundo, además de eso su madre se había ido…

-Debe estar en su recamará.- La voz chillona de un elfo doméstico se escuchó cerca.

A pesar de eso, Scorpius ni se movió. Ese día no escuchaba y no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada le importaba. El funeral de su madre era en dos horas y lo único qué había atinado a hacer era ponerse encima el traje negro elegante y caro qué tenía para la ocasión. De ahí en fuera no había comido nada qué no fuera whisky irlandés de fuego o fumado alguno qué otro cigarro.

-Scorpius, toda tu familia está abajo.- Albus Potter abrió la puerta de su majestuosa habitación.- Debes ir.- Sonó a una orden mal dada.

-No quiero.- Dos palabras pronunciadas por lo bajo, con tono lastimero. El Malfoy qué Albus conocía estaba en algún lugar lejano. O tal vez ya no estaba.

El joven heredero de una de las mayores famas y fortunas de Inglaterra tenía porte, galantería y elegancia. Mientras qué este Scorpius Malfoy tenía el cabello despeinado, la corbata medio desabrochada, los ojos hinchados y una pasividad inimaginable en su andar.

-Rose también se encuentra aquí.- La persuasión funcionaría, o al menos eso esperaba Albus.- Y no creo qué con su boda tan cerca tengas muchas oportunidades como está.

Scorpius jugaba con la foto de su madre entre sus manos.

No escuchó a Albus, prefirió ignorarlo cuando mencionó a la otra persona qué había perdido en ese mes: su ex novia, amorío, amiga, o como la quieran llamar, Rose Weasley. Estaba solo en ese mundo, no tenía a su madre, su padre no contaba y lo más cercano a un familiar le causaba repulsión. Estaba consciente de qué era el mejor amigo del hijo del mayor enemigo de su padre, así que realmente no contaba con los Potter.

-Scorpius, por favor.- Albus le golpeó levemente el hombro, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Déjalo.- La voz de Rose fue un suave murmullo en la cabeza de Scorpius.-Yo me encargó, Albus.

Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en girarse a verla. Ni siquiera tenía el humor de recorrerla con su mirada hasta hacerla ruborizarse, a pesar de qué el negro siempre le había dado elegancia y postura a esa chica.

Rose Weasley tiró su abrigo al pie de la cama y sintió el frío de la habitación, fue a la ventana y la cerró de un golpe.

Ella merecía algo mejor qué él y su soledad, alguien alegre y respetado por el mundo, el hijo de un héroe no de un villano… Pero Rose no se fijaba en qué merecía o qué no, al menos su corazón estaba con Scorpius y no renunciaría tan fácil a lo qué en algún momento fue suyo.

Lo primero qué sintió fue el hundimiento de la cama a su derecha, supuso que Rose se había sentado. Después los pequeños y cálidos brazos de la pelirroja lo rodearon por los hombros. El calor de su cuerpo fue su consuelo por ese momento.

Trato de alejarla pero no tenía la fuerza y Rose al notarlo lo apegó más a su cuerpo y entrelazó sus manos con sus mechones de cabello rubio.- Estoy aquí.

Dos palabras llenas de significado en ese momento, llenas de un sentimiento incomparable para el heredero Malfoy. Dos palabras qué fueron pronunciadas desde el fondo de su corazón…

-No lo merezco.- Scorpius se abrazó a ella y hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Aspiró su aroma a manzana dulce y sintió el cabello pelirrojo en una de sus mejillas.

Rose lo fundió en su cuerpo. En ese instante eran dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectas para ensamblarse. Todo lo qué Scorpius Malfoy necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de cariño de Rose, su Rose.

Con cuidado Rose lo separó de su cuello, pero una vez qué estuvieron lejos Scorpius volvió a _su_ realidad y evadió sus ojos.

Rose era estaba enamorada, tal vez demasiado y no lo dejaría solo; solo tenía eso claro en ese momento, pero era suficiente para qué supiera qué hacer. Con cuidado puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Scorpius y movió su cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Esa mirada pudo durar microsegundos o tal vez horas… ninguno se preocupo.

-¿Vas a besarme con tu prometido abajo?- Scorpius la retó. Su sonrisa de patán no apareció, pero Rose tampoco esperaba qué lo hiciera y simplemente apretó más sus manos a su cara.

-La persona a la qué amo está enfrente de mí.- Rose lo miró fijamente a los ojos cuando dijo esto.

-No somos nada.- Scorpius fue seco y tal vez, demasiado frío. Rose estaba preparada para tal hostilidad, estaba preparada para el rechazo, estaba preparada para el dolor de Scorpius Malfoy.

-A lo mejor ante el mundo no somos nada.- Rose movió su pulgar en círculos pequeños alrededor de la mejilla de Scorpius, una caricia suave y prolongada.- Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú, una Weasley y un Malfoy, un Malfoy y una Weasley. Sea lo qué sea qué hagas, sin importar qué tan malo o extraño parezca. Sientas lo qué sientas, me afecte o no lo haga; quiero estar contigo.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Porqué te amo.- Scorpius sintió estas palabras como un cuchillo en su corazón y trató de alejarla. De verdad lo intentó pero Rose fue más rápida y aprovechándose de qué Scorpius Malfoy no era la serpiente astuta de siempre debido al dolor, decidió besarlo.

Primero fue un simple roce, apenas si se tocaron los labios. Esto fue suficiente para qué Scorpius perdiera la conciencia que le quedaba. En medio de su dolor y amor imposible la tomó entre sus brazos casi de manera brusca y la profundizo el contacto.

Rose no se quejó, no hizo nada. Simplemente dejo qué su boca fuera el consuelo de Scorpius Malfoy, qué ella fuera su escape. Su todo y su nada. Su dolor y su consuelo…

**Comenten, comenten, comenten(:**


End file.
